Promise Me
by CursedBlackMoon
Summary: Maka and Soul are fighting Medusa, and losing. After Soul gets hurt to the point where he might die, Maka goes crazy and fights Medusa with her bare hands.  I'm sorry for those who favourited this story, I accidentally deleted it. D:


____My first try at a Soul Eater Fanfic. XD This is MakaXSoul because they're freakin' amazing. =3 A kinda OOC, but, eh!

* * *

Medusa was strong, she knew that. Her battle continued to be a struggle against the snake-like witch and so far, it seemed, Maka was losing. And now, barely able to stand up properly, Maka was backed up into a corner. With her scythe partner, Soul, in hand, she was trapped.

Medusa gave her a wicked smile and said, "What a shame. I thought you'd be a little more fun to fight. I didn't think it'd be this easy." She laughed. Maka stared at her, not wanting to use up any more of her strength. Her eyes widened as the witch began to form one of her Vector Arrows in front of her.

"Maka! What're you doing?" Soul asked his partner incredulously. She was standing there, not doing anything, as if inviting the arrow and the pain to come.

"No, Soul." Maka shook her head. She promised him she wouldn't let him get hurt like that again.

"Maka…" Soul warned.

"No!" she yelled. "Not again, Soul. A direct hit could kill you!"

"And a direct hit could kill you, too! You're supposed to turn me into the greatest weapon in the world! And I can't do it without your help! It's not like you to give up!"

She shook her head again. "I'll think of something," she muttered. Maka turned her attention to Medusa, who was standing there, looking entertained.

"It's quite amusing listening to you two bicker. Do you do it often?" She shrugged. "Never mind me asking as both of you will die soon enough." She turned serious again and focused her view on the meister-weapon pair before her. "Vector Arrow," she pronounced clearly. "Good bye, Maka Albarn."

Maka watched the arrow come at her, as if in slow motion. She didn't, and couldn't, think of anything; she was too late.

"Maka!" she heard him call out. _No, stay out of it Soul!_ But he was there, he was in front of her in an instant. The Vector Arrow struck him in the stomach, and all she could do was watch as her weapon, her very partner, fell to the ground with blood spilling out of him. Maka fell to her knees, and picked up Soul gently.

"No. Soul! Why the hell did you let this happen?" Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked up at Medusa, who already had another Vector Arrow ready at hand. "No!" she screamed.

"Oops. My bad. I wasn't supposed to kill him first. Ah, well, let's try that again." She gave Maka one last evil grin. "Vector Arrow." The black arrow came at her again and she moved Soul so that he wasn't in it's path. Thinking fast, Maka jumped up, and using the two corner walls, she launched herself forward. She heard the arrow crashing behind her, praying that it didn't hit Soul. She spun herself through the air, landing her feet right onto Medusa's stomach. She was sent flying, and with a grunt, the witch crashed to the floor.

Maka was angry. She was mad; and it wasn't the madness she slipped into when taken over my the black blood. She was angry at Medusa for hurting Soul, she was angry at Soul for stepping in front of her, and she was angry at herself, for letting Soul get hurt again. It was as if this new anger gave her the energy and strength to continue. "Medusa!" she cried and lunged at the older women again, punching and kicking with no control whatsoever, in which Medusa easily dodged her oncoming attacks.

"I don't suppose it's any use fighting you like this." Medusa smirked before disappearing.

Maka stopped and stood where she was. "Come back here," she choked out. "I'm not done with you." She glanced back at Soul, who was lying in a pool of blood; she was breathing heavily and tears still filled her eyes, threatening to spill.

_I screwed up. Again._

Then everything went black and she collapsed right next to Soul.

...

**Professor Stein looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Maka. Soul didn't make it. He didn't survive." He left her there so that she could be alone to think. Maka stood in the same spot as tears streaked her face.**

**"No. Soul! I'm so, so sorry. This is my fault, this is all my fault. You didn't deserve to die."**

...

"Soul!" Maka jolted up from under the sheets of her bed screaming Soul's name. She looked around to see that she was in her room, and wondered how she got there. She then remembered what happened to Soul, and stumbled out of bed. Quickly dressing in her usual clothes, she raced out the door and towards Death Weapon Meister Academy. Maka wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around her; she had one destination and she was determined to get there without any distractions. She replayed the events of yesterday, or whatever day it happened, thinking now that she could have been in lying in bed for a few days.

As she reached the infirmary located in the school, she saw Professor Stein just coming out of the room. He lightly closed the door behind him and looked at Maka in surprise.

"Professor Stein. Please tell me Soul is alive. Please!" Maka begged her teacher, who was also fond of surgery.

"Maka, you should be resting. You weren't in the best shape, either."

"I don't care, I'm fine. Please tell me that Soul is going to be okay!"

"His wounds were bad, Maka. He was barely breathing when Spirit and I found you two collapsed on the ground. But I've successfully finished surgery on his wound and he's sleeping it off at this very moment." Stein nodded toward the room.

"How long was I out?" She asked quietly, looking at the floor.

"Two days. I'll give you privacy if you want to go in and see Soul." With that he walked away. Maka opened the door as gently as she could to not wake him. She walked over to his bedside, where she could her his faint snores. She smiled, but seeing him like this again was painful.

"I'm sorry, Soul," she told him in a whisper, tears falling for the second time.

"What was that?" said a familiar voice in a teasing tone. "I heard my name."

"Soul!" she exclaimed. He was looking at her with a smile on his face, but she couldn't stop her tears because she was so happy to see him. He was sitting up in the bed now, staring at her worriedly.

"Hey, Maka. You should be resting."

"You're the second person to tell me that! But I'm concerned about you. How are you feeling?"

He looked at his hands. "I'm feeling better now. Stein did surgery on me and I'm healing."

Maka sat down on the side of his bed and stared at his shirt. "Can I see it? The scar?" She was barely able to get the words out. He lifted his t-shirt half way to show the long gash that had been sewed up on the side of his stomach. He now had two scars along his stomach and chest, thanks to her. She looked at the floor and said, "I'm sorry, Soul." She stood up and began to walk towards the door, because she didn't want to see it any longer. But before she could fully open the door, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

"Maka, why do you look at me like that? With a pained look on your face. I know what you're thinking, and it's not your fault," he told her, his red eyes observing her green ones. Maka just gazed at the floor. "It's. Not. Your. Fault. You hear me, Maka?"

"But I can't stop thinking that it is my fault! I got us trapped. I failed. I let you get hurt." Her voice seemed to grow quieter and quieter after each word.

"This was my doing." He tilted his head at her. "So what happened after, anyways?"

"After you went unconscious, I sort of went … crazy. I got angry, and I fought Medusa with my own hands. Well, I didn't win. She disappeared before I could do any damage." Maka raised her head so that she was looking at Soul's face. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Wow, Maka. That's so…"

"Uncool?" she finished for him, giving him a small, tired smile.

He grinned. "No. I was going to say cool." Maka laughed and sat back down on the bed dragging Soul down with her. She rested her head on his shoulder and her voice turned serious again.

"Please don't do that anymore. We can think of something. Just please, don't let yourself get hurt like that again. I'll turn you into a Death Scythe, but you have to promise me you wont die before I do."

Soul snorted. "What and let you die? I'm not going to let that happen."

Maka glanced at him. "Then we'll think of something together. Just don't die, promise?" She lifted her pinky finger. Soul crossed his pinky with hers in the signal of a promise.

"You really are weird. Fine, I'll promise. But you promise too."

She laughed again and stood up. "I promise. Now, you should get some rest, Soul. I'll come by later and check on you, okay?"

"Oi, Maka." Soul grabbed her wrist again and pulled her down so that her face was in front of his. Then he pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. When they broke apart, Maka's eyes were wide and he was grinning. "Do you know why I don't want you to die?" he asked her, still holding onto her wrist.

"Because you're nice and you like me as your partner and you want me to turn you into a the greatest weapon in the world?" she replied, looking at him innocently, to see if she answered his question right.

His grin got bigger. "Well, yeah, there's that, too. It's because I love you."

Maka gasped; she wasn't exactly expecting this. And then an idea suddenly popped into her head. She looked at him. "Hmmm. A weapon loving his meister. That's not what I call 'cool.'" She was teasing him, and he knew it.

"Maka…" he growled playfully.

She giggled at him and he tugged at her so that she was in front of his face again. "I love you, Soul." She wasn't surprised at her words, she knew they were true. And this time she was the one to kiss him. When their lips parted, she poked him in the cheek and said, "Get some rest now, Soul."

Soul squinted at her. "Huh?" He was confused, for he wasn't paying any attention to his wound, he was too focused on his meister.

"I'll be back later. I want you to heal completely, so get some rest."

Soul plopped down on the bed again and groaned. He heard her laugh as she opened the door and walked out. He shook his head. "You really are something else."

...

When Maka exited the infirmary, she leaned against the door. She let out a happy sigh and looked up, thinking. She finally realized something that was bugging her for a long time, and she could now freely admit it.

I love Soul. And he loves me.

* * *

Tis finished! xD Tell me what you think!


End file.
